


Promise

by hvneyv



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvneyv/pseuds/hvneyv
Summary: Gally flipped over his girlfriend being pregnant♡





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> °This probably sucks  
°Its short  
°Enjoy!♡

Gally POV  
I screwed up, Badly. My girlfriend came up to me today saying she was uh pregnant. I was so thrown off by her saying so, I got mad. I don't know why, I just flipped out. I regret it so very much. I want to care for her and the baby. I want to be a dad and it being hers makes me want to be one even more. I went to go find her and I don't see her anywhere. "Newt?" He turned around and look at me with an infuriating face. "What do you want Gally?" Y/N must have told him what happened. "I want to see Y/N. I messed up so bad and I need to tell her-" I paused as Newts face softened a bit "I need to tell her I want the baby and I need her in my life. K screwed up so so so bad and I hate myself for it. She didn't deserve that. I need to apologize" I looked down in shame when my favorite voice spoke up "Gally?"

Y/N POV  
"She didn't deserve that. I need to apologize" Gally said with sincerity. "Gally?" I inquired. He looked up with tears in his eyes. I slowly worked his way to me while he begged "Y/N, I'm so so so sorry. I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault. I'm extremely happy to be the father of our child. I mad at me for snapping like that. I didn't know how to take it at first. Being a dad is one thing, but being in this glade too? I couldn't imagine it, I don't want this baby to live in danger, but I will protect her with my whole life. I will protect you both. Please, Y/N, forgive me" I looked at him with wide eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He was crying and shaking his head. "I know I messed up, but I promise you. Baby please" I gave him a soft smile "I forgive you Gal."I wiped his tears away and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Oh thank shucking god" He laid his forehead against mine. "So you think the baby's a girl? You said her" He chuckled and pulled away from me, resting a hand on my stomach. "Yea I think so" I heard a laugh from behind us. Newt was still standing there. "Bloody hell, I think shes a girl in there too. And Gally, if you dare do such a thing like that again. I'll kill ya" I laughed " Oh Newt I don't think I could ever hurt her like that, I hate myself now. If i do it again, I'll let ya kill me." He laid a light kiss on the top of my head, giving me a tight hug.   
He may be short tempered, but I still love him with my whole heart and soul.


End file.
